AFTER THE LAST
by Sukez
Summary: Naruto dan Hinata telah kembali dari bulan. mereka sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih dan akan memulai jenjang yang lebih serius. warning : AU, Typo, ooc, DLDR, Bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

"Naruto, kau terlalu cepat. Kau akan menabrak langit-langit goa." Seru Sakura keras.

Gadis berambut soft pink itu khawatir sahabat baiknya akan membentur dan posisinya juga sedang menggendong Hinata.

"Seperti aku akan membiarkanya saja.." teriaknya tidak kala kencang dengan Sakura.

Naruto perlahan mengarahkan telapak tanganya dan di arahkanya ke atas untuk menjebol langit-langit goa. Dalam kecepatan itu dan rasengan di tanganya dia dapat menembus dengan mudah langit-langit goa yang mengganggunya.

Suara ledakan cukup besar tercipta dari tabrakan rasengan dan langit-langit goa. Tentu saja menang Naruto. Hinata masih memeluk erat Naruto seperti janjinya sebelum lesatan ini. Dia tidak ingin lagi tidak dianggap oleh Naruto tercintanya. Dia ingin bersama untuk selamanya mulai dari sekarang. Begitu juga dengan Naruto yang telah menyesal karena terlau fokus untuk pengakuan dirinya dan melupakan seseorang yang mengaguminya dari kecil.

Mereka terus melesat sampai sejajar dengan bulan dan keduanya seperti kehilangan grafitasi bumi, melayang.

Perlahan tangan kiri Naruto memegang pipi Hinata dan bergeser munuju tengkuknya. Hinata tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto, sama seperti yang akan dia lakukanya. Berciuman.

Tangan kanan Naruto masih di pinggang Hinata, tangan kirinya ada di tengkuk Hinata. Sedangkan tangan Hinata berada di leher Naruto, posisi tangan yang sama saat lesatan ini berlangsung. Hinata dan Naruto sama-sama mendekatkan kepala mereka untuk memulai berciuman.

Bibir mereka bertemu. Ini adalah ciuman dari perempuan pertama kalinyanya bagi Naruto dengan wanita yang di cintainya, begitu juga dengan Hinata yang mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya dari laki-laki. Setelahnya mereka saling berpelukan dengan bibir mereka yang masih bertautan. Ciuman itu cukup lama dan tidak ada unsur nafsu di dalamnya, hanya ada rasa saling mencintai dan saling mempercayai.

Tanpa terasa mata Hinata mengeluarkan air mata bahagia kerena harapan dan cita-citanya selama ini terkabul.

.

.

 **AFTER THE LAST**

 **Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Rated : T  
**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Pairing : Naruto X Hinata**

 **Warning : OOC, TYPO'S, AU, dan lain-lain.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

*tap…*

Mereka berdua mendarat di tanah dengan mulus dan masih dalam posisi berpelukan dan saling pandang dalam jarak dekat. Ciuman mereka sudah terlepas kerena tuntutan oksigen.

"Aku tahu kalian sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih, tapi bisakah kalian menghentikan itu sekarang."

Ucapan Sakura itu menyadarkan sepasang kekasih baru tersebut untuk menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Mereka perlahan melepaskan pelukan itu. Naruto nyengir grogi dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya, suatu kebiasaan yang masih tidak dapat dihilangkanya. Sedangkan Hinata sudah menunduk dalam, mencoba menutupi mukanya yang merah dengan poninya yang sudah rapih. Itu kebiasaanya juga.

Hanabi tidak ambil pusing akan perbuatan kakaknya itu. Dia malah mendukungnya dengan mengacungkan jempol dan memamerkan rentetetan giginyanya yang putih.

"Sudahlah, mari kita pulang. Pasti orang di desa sedang menghawatirkan kita." Shikamaru menengahi.

Sakura mendengus dan berbalik cepat. Mungkin dia iri karenena Sasuke tidak kunjung memberinya kepastian akan status mereka. "Sai, siapkan burung tintamu untuk kita semua, kita harus secepatnya sampai desa." Ucap Sakura tidak terbantahkan.

Sai menghentikan senyuman tulusnya dan mengangguk seraya membuka gulungan yang dibawanya dan menggambar sejumlah burung. "Choujuu giga." Gumamnya dan burung yang tergambar itu perlahan keluar dari gulungan. Menjadi hidup.

Mereka semua sudah naik burung itu dan mulai terbang dengan Shikamaru bersama dengan Sai, Sakura bersama dengan Hanabi dan Naruto bersama dengan Hinata.

Baru lima menit terbang dan Hinata sudah tertidur dengan memeluk Naruto di atas burung tinta buatan Sai. Bibirnya ditekuk keatas membentuk senyuman kebahagiaan. Tangan kiri Naruto terus memegang tangan Hinata yang berada di perutnya penuh sayang, sedangkan tangan kananya berpegangan pada burung supaya tidak jatuh. Mungkin dia capek, pikir Naruto.

Perjalanan ini cukup jauh sampai membutuhkan waktu hampir semalaman. Mereka tetap saja diam dalam perjalanan yang dipimpin Shikamaru sejak mulai terbang.

Hanabi terus melihat kakaknya yang tertidur pulas dan terlihat sangat gembira dengan memeluk Naruto. Dia merestui jika kakaknya itu menikah dengan Naruto. Dia baik dan dapat diandalkan, Hanabi juga yakin ayah mereka juga merestui kakaknya itu menikah dengan Naruto. Siapa orang bodoh yang menolak merestui anaknya menikah dengan Naruto Nii-san? Itulah yang di pikirkan Hanabi.

"Hoooaaaammm…" Entah itu sudah keberapa kalinya Shikamaru menguap. Lelaki bermata kuaci itu tidak habis pikir kenapa perjalanan ini begitu membosankan dan terkesan lama. Yang dia inginkan hanyalah sampai di rumah dan tidur dengan pulas. Memulihkan tenaga dan otaknya yang ber IQ tinggi.

"Jika kau mengantuk tidur saja, aku yang akan mengantikan posisimu." Ujar Sai pengertian. "Aku juga tahu arah untuk pulang." Ucapnya lagi setelah menerima pandangan tidak percaya dari Shikamaru.

Setelahnya mereka saling bertukar posisi sehingga kini Sai yang berada di depan, memimpin. "Bangunkan aku jika desa sudah terlihat."

"Desa sudah terlihat." Seru Sai cepat, menggoda.

"Jangan bercanda, aku benar-benar lelah."

"Baik.." ucap Sai monoton. Dia sedikit malu karena leluconya tidak berhasil.

Perjalanan terus berlangsung dan terlihat matahari yang sudah terbit menyinari tiga burung raksasa terbuat dari jutsu Sai itu, dan bertepatan dengan itu pula desa Konoha terlihat. Sai segera membangunkan Shikamaru yang tertidur di punggungnya.

"Desa sudah terlihat Ketua." Serunya dengan mengguncangkan tubuh Shakamaru ringan.

Shikamaru mengerjapkan matanya dan terlihatlah mata yang agak merah bukti dia baru bangun tidur. Dia melihat daerah yang dilewatinya penuh dengan bencana alam. Ini seperti hujan Bijuu dama, pikirnya.

"Percepat gerakan kita, aku khawatir desa kita juga mengalami hal yang sama seperti yang terjadi di bawah kita." Teriaknya mengintruksi.

"Desa kita aman, aku dapat melihatnya." Seru Hinata cepat.

Hinata sudah bangun dan kini memandu untuk kepulangan mereka sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Dia juga kaget awalnya menyaksikan tempat yang sebelumya berwarna hijau dari tumbuhan sekarang menjadi gersang terbakar dan porak-poranda.

Mereka disambut dengan meriah oleh para penduduk dan yang lainya. Dan nama Naruto kembali dijunjung tinggi setelah menjadi penyelamat Negara elemental dan sekarang menjadi penyelamat dunia. Tentu dia merasa senang juga bangga. Tapi pujian itu tidak serta merta membuat Naruto menjadi sombong, dia tidak terpengaruh akan sifat negatif itu, sikap itu sudah menghilang bersama aura negatif Kurama.

Satu minggu setelah itu diadakan perayaan untuk keselamatan bumi. Semuanya datang dalam perayaan itu. Ada acara kembang api jam dua belas malam tepat. Itu bererti satu jam lagi dari sekarang.

Hal itu juga yang sedang ditunggu Naruto dan Hinata. Sedari tadi mereka hanya berdiam diri di atap rumah baru Naruto. Sama sekali tidak tertarik akan pesta yang ada di pusat desa. Mereka lebih memilih berduaan dan membicarakan tentang diri mereka masing-masing. Apa yang mereka belum ketahui dari masing-masing.

Atau lebih tepatnya Naruto yang belum mengengetahui Hinata. Hinata sudah mengetahui semua tentang Naruto. Hal itu juga yang membuat Naruto bertambah bersalah menelantarkan Hinata selama ini. Dia terus bertanya tentang apapun yang belum diketahuinya dari Hinata. Hobinya, kesukaanya, apapun itu terus dia tanyakan pada Hinata.

"Hinata.." dalam keheningan yang cukup lama akhirnya Naruto memulai berbicara kembali. "Yah.." jawab Hinata pendek. Dia sedang bersandar pada bahu Naruto yang kekar. Matanya terpejam menikmati suasana ini.

"Besok aku akan kerumahmu untuk meminta restu ayahmu untuk menikahimu." Hinata tersentak dan segera duduk dengan tegak untuk melihat mata Naruto yang dipenuhi dengan keyakinan, secepat itukah? Batin Hinata kaget. "bagaimana..?"

"T-Terserah Naruto-kun saja." Ucapnya malu dan menunduk.

Jujur, Hinata tidak keberatan menikah dengan pria yang berada di sampingnya ini. Justru dia sangat gembira mendapatkan impianya, cita-citanya. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Tunggu aku besok yah?" ucapnya lembut dan mengecup kening Hinata sayang.

Sedangkan Hinata yang diperlakukan seperti itu sudah tidak dapat menahan laju air matanya. Air mata itu mengalir begitu saja. Naruto melihatnya, melihat Hinata yang menangis gembira. Tapi dia masih bodoh untuk mengerti mana tangisan gembira dan tangisan kesedihan.

"Eh… Hinata, kenapa menangis. Terlalu cepat yah? atau aku menyakiti perasaanmu? kumohon jangan menangis." Ucapnya cepat dangan nada khawatir. "Maafkan aku.."

Hinata tidak menjawab. Bukan kerena dia tidak mendengar ucapan yang Naruto katakan atau sedang mencuekinya. Tapi dia tidak dapat berkata-kata lagi saat ini, bibirnya kelu. Yang bisa dia lakukan adalah menabrakan tubuhnya dan memeluk Naruto erat, seakan dia akan kehilangan Naruto-nya jika tidak mengeratkan pelukanya.

Tentu saja Naruto kaget dengan perlakuan Hinata yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan cukup erat itu. Apa yang terjadi? Pikirnya tidak mengerti. Tapi dia tidak ambil pusing dan memilih menenangkan Hinata dengan menggosok punggungnya pelan. penuh kasih sayang.

"…..Aku mau." Hinata akhirnya berbicara, walaupun nada berbicaranya terdengar sedikit tersedat-sedat akibat isak tangisnya belum hilang. "…. Aku sangat mau menikah dengan mu Naruto-kun."ucapnya lagi.

Kini Hinata agak mengendurkan pelukanya dan menatap Naruto tepat di mata. Mata biru lautan yang selalu bersinar menenangkan hatinya. Mata safir itu tidak akan membuat Hinata bosan menatapnya. Dan hal yang sama dilakukan oleh Naruto, mata khas klan Hyuga itu terus dipandanginya sampai dia merasa bosan. Tapi sayang, tidak dia rasakan rasa bosan di hatinya menatap mata itu.

Setelahnya mereka berciuman dan saling bercanda sampai letusan kembang api pertama menghiasi langit gelap Konoha, menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Sontak saja mereka menoleh ke arah dimana letusan itu. Sungguh indah, pikir mereka kompak.

Bukan hanya mereka berdua saja yang menyaksikan kembang api di atas atap rumah. Sakura juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Hinata dan Naruto. Dia ditemani dengan cinta pertamanya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Awalnya dia sendiri di atap rumahnya dengan wajah yang ditekuk, bosan, tapi setelah letusan kembang api pertama yang sebagai peringatan pesta kembang api akan dimulai, Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul dan duduk di dekatnya. Hal yang romantis mereka lakukan tidak jauh berbeda dari yang dilakukan pasangan NaruHina.

Dalam waktu singkat Sasuke sudah dapat meyakinkan Sakura bahwa dia akan menikahinya. Tentu Sakura tidak menolak cinta pertamanya itu. Dia senang akhirnya Sasuke datang menemuinya seperti janjinya sesudah perang.

Sakura juga tahu akan kepergian Sasuke dua tahun mendatang, tapi dia tidak ambil pusing akan itu. Mereka berpelukan dan berciuman sebagai obat rindu mereka.

Setengah menit kemudian berbagai jenis dan ukuran kembang api meluncur dan meledak dengan indah menghiasi langit gelap Konoha. Pesta kembang api itu berlangsung hanya lima belas menit. Dan selama itu dua pasang kekasih yang berada di masing-masing atap rumah mereka menyaksikanya dengan kagum dan gembira.

Naruto duduk berdiam diri cukup lama dalam posisi kepala Hinata bersandar pada bahunya. Dia enggan untuk bergerak bahkan seinchi pun. Dia takut mengganggu kenyamanan Hinata yang bersandar pada pundaknya.

Hingga akhirnya Hinata menguap dan memejamkan mata untuk tidur di pundak Naruto. Mungkin pundak itu lebih nyaman daripada kasur tempat biasanya dia tidur setiap harinya. Naruto menyadari jika Hinata telah tertidur. Dia tersenyum tulus melihat calon Istrinya itu. Dia begitu manis bahkan saat tidur, pikirnya.

"Hey.." sebenarnya Naruto tidak tega melakukan ini, tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain. "Bangun tukang tidur, ayo aku antar kamu ke rumahmu…" ucapnya lembut dan terkesan dengan nada sayang.

"Eeengggg…." Hinata hanya mengerang dan malah memeluk Haruto erat, seakan dia guling kesukaanya. "Aku juga suka ramen sepertimu Naruto-kun." Ucapnya mengigau. "Nyaem.." lanjutnya memperagakan dia makan.

Naruto terkekeh melihat Hinata mengigau. Tidak disangka wanita semanis dan secantik Hinata mengigaunya lucu. Dan dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengantarkan Hinata dengan cara menggendongnya.

Naruto menggendong Hinata di depan. Pegangan tangan Hinata sudah di pindahkan Naruto ke kedua pundaknya. "Pegangan yang kuat yah puteri tidur." Bisiknya di dekat telinga Hinata.

"Hiiii…" hembusan nafas Naruto yang terlalu dekat dengan telinganya menyebabkan Hinata geli dan reflek memeluk Naruto erat, seperti saat mereka kembali dari bulan. Naruto kembali terkekeh mendengar itu.

Naruto melompat dari atap rumah ke atap rumah lainya bagaikan melompat tanpa grafitasi. Lompatan itu dibuat selembut mungkin oleh Naruto. dia sesekali melihat Hinata yang tidur dengan wajah damai dalam gendonganya. Hinata nyaman atau tidak.

Dia mendarat dengan mulus di depan kediaman keluarga Hyuga. Tepatnya depan rumah Hinata. Pertama yang dia lakukan adalah mendekat ke pengawal yang selalu terjaga di samping gerbang rumah lumayan megah itu.

Pengawal pun dari tadi sudah akan menyergap seseorang yang berdiri di depan rumah jagaanya itu. Mereka awalnya mengira Naruto penyusup. Tapi setelah Naruto mendekat dan memperlihatkan wajah dan seseorang yang tengah di gendongnya, penjaga tersebut segera membukakan gerbang dan mempersilahkan Naruto masuk setelah dia berucap. "Dia sedang tidur, jangan sampai suara kalian membangunkanya." Dengan nada mngancam.

Mereka sudah engetahui Naruto adalah kekasih Hinata-sama-nya sejak kejadian penculikan Hanabi oleh Toneri.

Naruto dihadang oleh Hiashi dan Hanabi yang berdiri dengan melipat tangan di depan dada. Ekspresi wajah mereka tidak dapat diartikan oleh Naruto. Wajah datar itu terlalu sulit untuk diartikan.

"Onee-Sama tertidur?" hanabi yang pertama bertanya. Garis remaja itu sekarang memperlihatkan senyumanya. Naruto lega akan itu dan hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabanya.

"Tolong bawa dan tidurkan dia di tempat tidurnya yah.." ucap Hiashi tiba-tiba.

Tolong? Pikir Naruto. Setahunya selama ini seseorang Hyuga bernama Hiashi tidak pernah berucap tolong pada seseorang kecuali dalam keadaan terdesak. Tapi Naruto tidak mempermasalahkan itu, Hinata sedari tadi sudah menggeliat tidak nyaman dalam gendonganya.

Dia kembali mengangguk atas perintah ayah seseorang dalam gendonganya itu. "Bagus. Hanabi, antarkan calon kakak iparmu ke kamar calon istrinya." Ucap Hiashi cepat dan segera berbalik masuk terlebih dahulu kedalam rumah.

'Eh…' Naruto tersentak atas ucapan Hiashi. Calon istrinya..? pikirnya. Hanabi tidak kalah kaget dengan Naruto, walaupun ekspresi kagetnya dapat disembunyikanya dengan baik.

Naruto dan Hanabi masih diam tidak bergerak, masih kaget atas ucapan Hiashi tadi. "Mau sampai kapan Kalian di situ, cepat masuk." Kembali ucapan Hiashi memasuki telinga mereka. Dia kembali keluar saat merasakan tidak ada yang mengikutinya. Dan ternyata…..

Naruto membaringkan dengan lembut Hinata yang sedang tertidur dan menarik selimutnya sebatas dada. Sedari tadi Hanabi terus tersenyum menyaksikan sepasang kekasih itu di depanya. Hanabi merasa terharu atas kakaknya, Kakaknya yang pemalu itu akhirnya mendapatkan apa yang dia kejar-kejar sedari kecil.

Naruto mengusap kening Hinata dan mengecupnya penuh sayang. "Oyasuminasai hime." Ucapnya lirih.

Manis sekali, ucap Hanabi dalam hati.

Keesokan harinya sekitar jam Sembilan pagi, Naruto datang ke rumah Hinata dengan tujuan meminta restu Hiashi meskipun dia sudah tahu hubungan ini sudah terestui. Dia tahu jelas tadi malam saat mengantar Hinata.

"Aku tidak hanya merestui kalian. Kalian akan menikah awal musim semi nanti." Itulah kata pertama Hiashi saat permohonan Naruto terucap, mereka telah berkumpul di ruangan tamu.

Yang dimagsud awal musim semi nanti oleh Hiashi adalah bulan depan. Hinata yang sedang tetunduk malu dan Naruto yang sedang menatap serius Hiashi kembali menatapnya tidak percaya. Apakah secepat ini? ucapnya dalam hati.

Sedangkan Hinata. Dia sedang menunduk malu menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah dan bergelut dengan pikiranya sendiri, detak jantungnya tiba-tiba bertambah cepat atas ucapan ayahnya. 'Tinggal satu bulan lagi, aku akan menikah dengan Naruto-kun dan kita akan….' Dia menggeleng keras dalam hatinya. Mencoba menyingkirkan pemikiran mesum yang muncul begitu saja dalam pikiranya.

Bukan karena dia tidak boleh membantah ayahnya atau apa. Dia berani membantah ayahnya dan mencoba mengundurkan acara itu. Tapi dia tahu dia tidak akan menang berdebat dengan ayahnya itu, dia selalu kalah.

"Ap…"

"Aku tidak dapat menerima bantahan Naruto." ucap Hiashi menyela. "Atau kau tidak akan ku restui menikah dengan Anak ku." Lanjut Hiashi final, penuh ancaman.

Sifatnya memang keras dan tidak terbantahkan, itu juga salah satu sebabnya dia ditunjuk sebagai pemimpin klan Hyuga. Hanabi juga seperti itu tapi ada sisi lembutnya dari gen ibu.

Naruto menghela nafas pasrah dan menjawab, "Baiklah." Dengan tersenyum tulus. Hanabi yang sedari tadi sedang duduk di samping ayahnya sama sekali tidak membantu kakak dan calon kakak iparnya itu. Dia hanya menahan tawanya dari tadi melihat ekspresi Naruto dan Hinata yang dia yakini sedang mati-matian menahan malu.

Satu bulan sungguh waktu yang sangat singkat bagi Naruto dan Hinata. Berita pernikahan mereka sampai pada Negara elemental lainya dengan cepat. Sasuke sedang di dalam desa saat ini. dia menetap sekitar dua tahun di desa dan selama itu dia ingin menikah dengan Sakura. Membangun kembali klan Uchiha yang sudah punah menyisahkan dirinya seorang.

Pernikahan ini sungguh besar tapi malah terkesan sederhana. Para teman dan semua orang yang di kenalnya maupun tidak, ikut merayakan pernikahan itu.

Hinata memakai gaun pengantin putih bersih sederhana seperti halnya pengantin lainya dan Naruto memakai setelan jas tuksedo. Mereka cantik dan tampan menggunakan pakaian mereka masing-masing.

Mereka yang hadir dengan berpasang-pasangan dan masih menjalin status sebagai kekasih dan tunangan saling berbisik-bisik untuk segera menyusul pasangn NaruHina.

Acara itu berlangsung tanpa adanya halangan, dan sekarang adalah momen yang paling ditunggu-tunggu semuanya. Pasangan yang baru menikah itu di suruh untuk berciuman di depan umum seperti sekarang. Hinata tampak menunduk dalam, dia malu, sangat malu sekali. Tapi berbeda dengan Naruto, dia dengan perlahan memegang pipi Hinata dengan kedua tanganya. Tatapanya penuh dengan keyakinan.

Naruto mengangguk dan Hinata berkedip memantapkan hatinya dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya. Ciuman itupun terjadi tanpa disadari Hinata. Naruto tau Hinata sedang mati-matian menahan malu, tapi dia sudah tidak tahan melihat bibir sensual milik istri sahnya itu.

Dia menggerakan kepalanya secara cepat dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Mata Hinata melotot atas tindakan Naruto selanjutnya. Lidah Naruto masuk di sela-sela giginya yang terbuka dan mengobrak-abriknya. Ciuman itu sungguh memabukan bagi keduanya dan Hinata merasakan ada tangan yang memegang pinggulnya yang dia yakini dari suaminya itu.

Rasa malu itu sudah tidak ada dalam diri Hinata setelahnya. dia merasa sedang berdua saja dengan Naruto sekarang. Akirnya dengan enggan Hinata juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Naruto. Dia merasa aneh dan perutnya seperti di gelitiki, geli.

Tiba-tiba saja kakinya terasa lemas. Naruto menyadari itu dan segera melepaskan ciuman panas itu untuk menggendong Hinata pergi. Hinata tampak kecewa atas tindakan Naruto dan menjerit kaget saat tubuhnya yang melayang digendong Naruto.

Suara sorak yang keras itu segera berhenti dan memandangi Naruto dan Hinata yang telah pergi. Tidak ada yang tahu kemana perginya pengantin baru itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC….**


	2. Chapter 2

Tidak ada yang tahu mereka pergi kemana. Tapi Naruto mengetahui tujuanya, tujuanya adalah tempat yang kemarin tidak sengaja ditemukanya saat tidak bersama dengan Hinata. Tempatnya sejuk, penuh bunga matahari dan lavender. Sangat cocok untuk mereka masing-masing yang menyukai bunga tersebut.

Sedari tadi Hinata terus saja berteriak dengan gembira dalam gendongan Naruto. dia tidak pernah mengeluarkan ekspresi ini sebelumnya, tapi kenapa saat ini dia dapat berteriak dengan seperti ini. seakan dia tertular sifat suaminya itu.

Tangan yang sejak tadi memeluk leher Naruto kini bertambah erat setiap loncatan. Dia masih penasaran akan dibawa kemana dia oleh Naruto-kun-nya. Hembusan angin kencang menerpa wajah dan matanya sehingga membuatnya berair. Rambutnya berkibar dengan liar diterpa angin.

Yang dilakukan Naruto saat ini hanya fokus dan tersenyum dengan gembira menyaksikan dan mendengar Istri sahnya berteriak kegirangan. Hatinya ikut senang dibuatnya.

Tempat yang dituju itu terlihat oleh mata Naruto, tidak dengan Hinata. Dia sekarang lebih memilih membenamkan kepalanya di dada atas sebelah leher Naruto. Diam.

"Hey.. Apa kamu tertidur..?" Naruto bertanya setelah dia mendarat di padang bunga itu.

"Apa sudah sampai?" tanya Hinata polos dengan menengok ke Naruto.

Imutnya, pikir Naruto. Wajah polos Hinata itu membuat Naruto ingin sekali mencubit ujung hibungnya dan mengecup bibir sensual itu. "Hmm.." jawabnya seraya mengangguk.

Perlahan Hinata menengok ke segala arah dan hanya mendapati bunga-bunga yang bermekaran dengan sangat indahnya. "Sugoi.." ucapnya kagum dengan mata berbinar-binar.

.

.

.

 **AFTER THE LAST**

 **Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Pairing : Naruto X Hinata**

 **Warning : OOC, typo, AU, dan lain-lain.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perlahan Hinata diturunkan oleh Naruto. Kakinya yang telanjang akibat sepatunya sudah terjatuh saat perjalanan tadi begitu geli menyentuh rumput. Dia gerakan jari-jari kakinya lincah. Mereka tersenyum, bercanda dan saling kejar-kejaran dengan tawa dan senyum yang tidak luput dari bibir mereka hingga mereka lelah dan berbaring bersebelahan.

Mereka terus saja dalam posisi berbaring dengan berpegangan tangan sampai matahari condong ke arah barat. Mengakhiri untuk menerangkan bumi di bagian ini.

Tapi Naruto menyadari ini adalah waktu yang sangat indah dan sayang untuk di lewatkan.

Naruto perlahan duduk dan mengajak pula Hinata untuk duduk sepertinya. Wajah Hinata tampak bertanya-tanya akan tindakan Naruto saat ini. Tapi Hinata akhirnya mengetahui Naruto menyuruhnya duduk untuk apa.

Matahari itu sungguh indah saat terbenam diantara bukit di depan sana. "Naruto-kun. Ini sungguh indah." Ucapnya dengan mendekat dan bersandar pada pundak Naruto, merasakan kehangatan yang tercipta darinya.

Naruto sama sekali tidak menjawab. Dia hanya tersenyum bangga karena sudah membuat Hinata senang. Dia merangkul pinggang Hinata dan lebih mendekatkan jarak antar mereka.

Matahari sudah tenggelam menyisahkan benang-benang merah yang masih terlihat samar. Perlahan Hinata menggerakan tanganya untuk menangkup pipi Naruto. Tanpa ragu dia mendaratkan ciuman singkat di pipi Naruto. "Aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun." Ucapnya lirih di samping telinga Naruto.

Untuk jeda sejenak, Naruto tetap tidak bergerak. Otaknya masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya. Dan detik berikutnya, tubuhnya seakan bergerak tanpa persetujuanya. Tanganya menangkup pinggang Hinata yang mulai menjauh untuk memperdekat jarak mereka kembali.

Sedangkan dengan Hinata, dia memekik kaget karena tiba-tiba saja Naruto merangkulnya. Dia masih terlihat malu sekali akan tindakanya barusan.

"Ap.."

Ucapan itu tidak bisa diteruskan Hinata karena bibir Naruto sudah menghentikanya, membawanya dalam ciuman panas menggelora.

Sempat terpikir untuk mendorong Naruto dan melepaskan ciuman mereka. Tapi pikiran itu tidak terlaksana kereka kehangatan dan rasa bibir Naruto telah menembus pertahanan fisik dan batinnya. Sehingga alih-alih mendorong, Hinata malah mengalungkan tanganya pada leher belakang Naruto guna memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Ciuman itu sungguh sangat lama dan panas tapi akhirnya berakhir juga, benang safila tercipta saat kedua bibir itu terpisah. Wajah Hinata sungguh sangat merah saat ini.

Mereka sama-sama diam karena masih berusaha menormalkan nafas mereka.

"Kita pulang..?" tanya naruto saat sudah dapat mengendalikan nafasnya dan langit sudah benar-benar gelap. Dia khawatir keluarga Hinata mencari dan mencemaskanya. Dia juga ingin makan malam bersama keluarga barunya. Merasakan kebersamaan bersama keluarga seperti impianya sejak saat dilahirkan.

Sebenarnya Hinata enggan untuk pulang saat ini. Tempat ini indah walaupun hanya diterangi cahaya remang-remang dari bulan yang sudah hadir. Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, dia hanya merangkul leher Naruto, meminta untuk digendong seperti saat mereka pergi ke tempat ini.

Naruto menengok. "Hmm.." katanya bertanya-tanya.

"Gendong ..." Ucap Hinata manja. Dia mulai suka menggoda suaminya sekarang. Mungkin perbuatanya itu menyenangkan. Sifat malunya pun sudah hilang, mungkin itu karena terbiasa. Naruto tidak menjawab dan terus memandang hinata dengan ekspresi kaku. Hinata juga ragu kakinya dapat digerakan atau tidak, itu masih terasa lemas karena ciuman tadi.

"Haaaaaaahhh…" dia mendesah. "Baiklah."dan tanganya menggapai belakang lutut dan punggung Hinata.

Hinata hanya tersenyum bangga karena sudah dituruti. Dia juga merasakan bahwa tubuhnya sudah tidak menyentuh tanah. Naruto sudah berdiri dan siap untuk meloncat untuk pulang. "Bersiaplah Hime.." ucap Naruto tersenyum.

"Umm.."

"Nii-sama kemana saja?"

Itulah pertanyaan pertama saat keduanya sudah sampai rumah. Tidak, mereka masih sampai dan mendarat di depan rumah dan sudah bertemu dengan Hanabi yang siap dengan seribu pertanyaanya.

"Bulan madu singkat, Imoutou.." ucap naruto dengan nada menggoda. Dalam gendonganya masih ada Hinata yang memeluk dan memendamkan kepalanya, mungkin tertidur.

"Makan malam sudah siap, ayo…" ucap Hanabi lagi, mengajak. Mereka berdua berjalan dengan Naruto terlebih dahulu.

"Nii-sama, apa Nee-sama tertidur?"

"Eh…" perlahan Naruto menoleh pada seseorang yang ada dalam gendonganya. "Apa kamu tidur, Hinata..?" pertanyaan yang bodoh.

"Iya.." Jawab Hinata menggoda. "Aku tidur Naruto-kun."

Mana ada orang tidur bisa bicara, pikir naruto. "Sepertinya Nee-sama mu memang tertidur Hanabi-chan.." ucap Naruto bercanda.

Hinata menahan tawa dalam gendongan Naruto. Dia tidak pernah segembira ini dalam hidupnya. Jadikan kegembiraan ini selamanya Tuhan, doa Hinata dalam hati.

Naruto masih saja membawa Hinata dan membaringkan tubuh Hinata di atas kasur mereka. Mata Hinata yang sedari tadi terpejam tidak mengetahui kalau saat ini mereka hanya berdua saja dalam kamar. Hanabi sudah pergi setelah mengantarkan letak kamar ini.

Dia perlahan membuka mata dan memperhatikan sekitar. Kamar ini tidak jauh dari kamar miliknya, hanya lebih besar saja. Dia juga mendengar gemericik air dari kamar mandi. Rupanya Naruto-kun sedang mandi, pikir Hinata.

Hinata masih tetap seperti itu sampai suara handle pintu kamar mandi akan dibuka. Hinata dengan cepat membanting tubuhnya kembali saat itu juga dan diam-diam mencuri pandang.

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan berbalut handuk sebatas pinggangnya. Hinata mengetahui itu dengan sebelah matanya yang dibukanya sayu.

Naruto juga sudah mengetahui dia saat ini diawasi oleh Hinata. Tapi ia tidak ambil pusing untuk itu. Dia tetap melanjutkan untuk berganti pakaian sampai dia selesai.

Naruto perlahan melihat Hinata yang memandangnya dengan wajah memerah dan terkesan melamun. "Cepat, kamu juga harus ganti pakaian." Ucap Naruto, "Kita sudah ditunggu."

"Eh…" Hinata tersadar dari melamunnya dan segera beranjak untuk berganti pakaian. Dia segera mengambil pakaian biasa dan…

Diam…

Mukanya memerah membayangkan dia akan berganti pakaian dan dilihat oleh Naruto. Walaupun mereka sudah menjadi suami istri tapi tetap hal ini membuat Hinata malu. Dia belum terbiasa dalam hal ini.

Naruto menyadari itu, "Apa aku keluar..?" tanya Naruto pengertian.

"Maaf yah Naruto-kun." Hinata menunduk. "Aku belum terbiasa.."

"Iya." Jawab Naruto cepat. "Aku mengerti Hinata."lanjutnya. "Jadi, aku tunggu di meja makan bersama yang lain yah..?"

"Iya.." jawab Hinata lirih.

Dia menyesal menyuruh suaminya keluar kamar saat ini. Walau tidak secara langsung. Kenapa rasa malunya belum saja hilang sepenuhnya. Mereka sudah sah menjadi suami istri, wajar jika salah satunya atau keduanya melihat hal yang tidak boleh di lihat siapapun, bukan.

Hinata menyingkirkan rasa penyesalanya dengan menggeleng keras. Dia sedang ditunggu untuk makan malam bersama. Dia harus cepat, tidak ingin orang lain lama menunggunya.

Keluarga Hyuga yang terkenal makan dengan ala bangsawan itu menyulitkan Naruto. 'Terlalu rapih dan anggun.' Pikir Naruto

Mereka dilarang berbicara saat makan, mereka diperbolehkan berbicara saat selesai makan.

"Apa rencana kalian kedepan?" ucap Hiashi tiba-tiba. "Apa langsung ingin mempunyai anak..?"

Naruto yang kebetulan saat ini sedang minum menjadi tersedak oleh pertanyaan ayah mertuanya. Hinata yang duduk di samping Naruto segera mengelus-elus punggung Naruto, berharap batuknya mereda.

"Otou-sama.." ucap Hinata lirih pada ayahnya.

"Aku hanya bertanya." Jawab Hiashi. "Jadi kapan..?"

Kali ini Naruto sudah dapat mengendalikan kekagetanya dan sudah tidak batuk lagi. Dia tersenyum setelahnya pada Hiashi. "Secepatnya.." jawabnya mantab dan menengok ke Hinata. "Bukan begitu..?"

"Eh…" Hinata kaget. Segala macam pemikiran terus berputar di kepalanya, bagaimana malunya dia akan menghadapi Naruto di ranjang dan membayangkan proses pembuatan manusia baru itu.

Hinata menggelengkan kepala keras, disingkirkan pemikiran tidak waktunya dengan keras. Naruto menyadari keanehan Hinata dan segera bertanya. "Hinata? Apa kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Eh.."

Naruto yang telah melihat muka Hinata yang memerah itu berpikir sekalian menggodanya lebih jauh. Ekspresi apayang diperlihatkan Hinata jika dia bilang.. "Mala mini juga kita akan membuat anak Hinata..!" ucapnya lirih di dekat telinga Hinata.

Wajah sampai leher Hinata sekarang benar-benar merah saat ini. tubuhnyua kaku, shok atas ucapan lirih Naruto yang dekatr dengan telinganya.

"Hahahaaa…" Naruto tiba-tiba tertawa. " Lihatlah Tou-san, Hanabi-chan. Hinata tidak bisa bergerak dengan muka yang sangat merah." Naruto tetap tertawa, dia sudah tidak tahan tidak tertawa melihat Hinata begini.

Hiashi tertawa sedikit dan berdehem untuk meredamnya, digantinya dengan tersenyum. Dan jangan tanya Hanabi yang sudah tertawa memegang perutnya. Memenag dia mengakui kakanya itu sungguh sangat lucu jika seperti itu. Mengingat yang telah menggodanya adalah Naruto, sosok yang sejak kecil dikaguminya.

Sungguh keluarga yang bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END.

A/N : Untuk ending aku memang tidak berkomentar akan kekecewaan kalian (jika kecewa). Dan bayangkan saja selanjutnya mereka melakukan proses pembuatan manusia baru. Boruto muncul dan di susul dengan Himawari.

Maaf untuk kekecewaan kalian.. sungguh…


End file.
